


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by beastofeden



Category: The Sandman, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Dreams, Humor, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastofeden/pseuds/beastofeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who did this mortal think he was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

Many humans (and non-humans, deities, monsters and ghosts) had found their way into the Heart of the Dreaming in the time that he had ruled it (which was, to be precise, forever and always, before time had been recorded, before the planets had formed, before beings more complex than mites of dust existed…although at the same time it was only a few hundred years, in this aspect at least) but never one so…irritating.

 

The mortal was looking about with such casual indifference that Dream had no choice but do his utmost to fill him with fear and awe and leave him quaking in at the wonder of The Dreaming.

 

At his will, the marvelous, magical mystical hall around them shuddered and changed, becoming a dark forest full of foes and fears. Ravens flew overhead; mist crept along the forest floor. Dead men walked and creatures slithered, ghouls and ghosts moaned their eternal torment.

 

“Hrm.”

 

 _Hrm?!?!_

 

Who did this mortal think he was? How was he not cowering in terror, pleading for the mercy of the King of Dreams? He may be a relatively new aspect of Dream, having succeeded his predecessor only five or six hundred years previously, but he was still an entity to be feared and respected.

 

“I say, good chap, this would be properly terrifying if I did not know it was all a dream. I must say that I am much more interested in _you_ then…is that a werewolf? Hrm.”

 

How could the mortal even _see_ him? He was cloaked in shadow, he was formless, no more tangible than the barest hint of a breeze.

 

“You may be intangible at the moment but I can still…well, I can’t exactly hear your thoughts now that you have no body but I can still feel your presence, and a bit of your emotions and intentions. What exactly _are_ you, my friend?”

 

 _Friend_? How _dare_ he! As if he, Dream of the Endless, would ever deign to associate with some witless mortal, a mortal whose life was but a blink in the eye of time.

 

Dream allowed himself to take shape, directly in front of the mortal. _That_ should frighten him.

 

But the infuriating mortal merely smiled, a bright, cheery thing that twisted something deep within Dream.

 

“Ah, there you are, my friend. I was hoping you’d show yourself.” The mortal stuck out a small, pale hand. “I’m Charles Xavier, who might you be?”

 

Dream looked at the hand, disdainfully and sniffed, and became taller, more muscled. His eyes shone brighter than the hottest of burning stars and his hair whipped in a fierce wind.

 

“I am Dream of the Endless, mortal. Cower in fear before me and plead for my favor and you may escape unharmed.”

 

And the mortal, this _Charles Xavier_ , had the audacity to laugh.

 

“Oh, my friend, I believe we are going to get along splendidly. Now, won’t you show me around. I saw a rather spooky looking graveyard in the distance that looked promising for a moonlight stroll. And is that a zombie? How fascinating.” And then he lopped his arm through Dream’s and tugged him in the direction of the aforementioned graveyard.

 

Dream was so shocked that he let himself be led. Who _was_  this mortal? He must wield some inexplicable power, to leave Dream of the Endless helpless against him. Maybe it was the eyes, the were disconcertingly blue. And the face, so handsome and innocent, with a smile that held the promise of mischief. And a rather nice form, for a human. It had been so long since he’d had a proper companion, maybe-

 

“Now, is there another name I can call you? It would be rather odd to call you Dream, it might make conversations a bit confusing, considering we are, in fact, in a dream.”

 

A pause.

 

“Years ago, I was called…Erik.”

 

That smile. It was surely the smile that was making him feel so powerless. And the eyes…

 

“Splendid, Erik. Oh my, is that a manticore up ahead? Marvelous!”

 


End file.
